Caliginosity
by Artic Dragon
Summary: My dear lady, Only I shall be able to fend off the complete caliginosity that threatens to encompass your very being. Yuffie's gotta watch her back.Yuffentine. may go up in rating. Will rewrite


Oh boy, this is going to be interesting. I have never written a Final fantasy fic before. Yuffie and Vincent are definitely one of my favourite couples to read about, so I thought, why not try to (I said TRY to!) write about them. I apologize if I haven't gotten their characters quite right.

DISCLAIMER: I have about as much of a chance owning final fantasy 7 as Cid does of ever giving up smoking to join a monastery. (Heh! Yeah right! So when you see him completely bald and reciting the bible, give me a call. I might actually have a chance then!)

Author's notes shall be like this **(Ya ya )**

CHAPTER ONE: The linguistic skills of the delusional (Otherwise known as a prologue!)

_**My Dearest Princess,**_

_How I eagerly await a reply from such a divine goddess as yourself. Although I do realize that corresponding with a faceless being is somewhat… idiosyncratic to one as famous as you, I had hoped that my countless months of writing you details of my daily routine should at least entice you to send an acknowledgement that we do in fact, Share a spark between us._

_In the meantime, shall I enquire as to how you are doing? How fares your father, the ruler of your fair land to which you have devoted so much wasted time and effort to? Is he well, squandering all the gil he has acquired by trading away your mastered materia? I could not but help overhear that he sold your precious knights of the round just so he could afford that lovely new garment he drapes around himself. I do hope that it keeps him warm in the upcoming winter months, although he has many more like it. Such a shame that he did this without your knowledge, milady _

_In fact, I believe this is not the first instance that you and your father have not been able to converse with each other. Do not worry, my dear. I know that he didn't mean what he said during your 'discussion' last night._

_Before you grow frightened, little one, at the mere thought of your disagreement being heard by the populace, it was only I, your entrancing knight who heard. I was only looking out for the wellbeing of the white rose of Wutai. Am I not a kind person, whom solely thinks of you?_

_But enough of this unpleasantness (Not that my thoughts of you are unpleasant), shall I entrance you with details of my humble day? I know that you like to read them aloud to your personal entourage. Such a wonderful thing that they share your enthusiasm for talented storytelling from myself. They were enquiring the civilians for my location this morning. Whilst the idea of them actively seeking my attention was at first, enjoyable, I'm afraid they became quite an irritating lot when they accidentally used the word 'Stalker' amongst themselves. I must admit, that being lumped in a category with the ultimate scum of the universe when I only have your highness's best interest at heart was quite… abominable. I am quite sorry to say that your most trusted and loyal guard, which your father haphazardly selected to keep my lovely princess safe, was judged impolite and incapable by my servant, who promptly executed them. It was also decided that I shall be the only one worthy enough of defending you from such evils as your father. It is quite obvious to all that he, in the heat of the moment, and no matter how much he may regret it later, could place milady in danger. And as for your friends in the wholesome, earth-saving, AVALANCHE, I do not wish to entrust your safety with them either, no matter how much they have forgiven you for stealing their materia, albeit with the best intentions in mind. _

_There will always be the little grudge in the depths of the mind, no matter how much time has passed, my beautiful ninja. _

_No, my dear lady, Only I shall be able to fend off the complete Caliginosity that threatens to encompass your very being. I may not be much from afar, but this humble man can at least capture your beauty in these magnificent photographs I took of your exercises in the courtyard this morning. Even those recently deceased guards who accompanied you then could not detract the bewitching image you have projected, even if it was only on a slip of paper._

_But I could do so much more to defend my lady if she were here with me, away from those who wish to sully that wonderful image. As of now, it is impossible to do so, but never fear, my dear._

_Your shining warrior, shall be coming for you soon._

_Please reply to me soon, as I fear that your silence means that trouble has ailed you once again. Same place._

_Yours sincerely,_

And there it ended, as usual, with the stamp of a shield as a signature. Yuffie Kisaragi, heir to the throne of Wutai, shook herself in order to attempt to alleviate the cold feeling tricking down her spine. She dropped the letter to the floor and made her way to the door, where an old friend and servant had stayed behind to watch the entrance to her rooms. The young brunette jumped to attention.

"What is it that you wish, my lady?"

"Go to my father. Tell him that the rest of your team has been murdered."

She waited until she couldn't hear his steps anymore before she made her move.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Please review so that I know that I haven't stuffed this up and made it look like a fluff-fest! Flames are not welcome, but constructive criticism is! Thanks to the people who gave me the fancy words to use like idiosyncratic!


End file.
